


Unholy Disobedience

by motherconfessor



Series: touching divinity [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, War, War Table Sex, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: “Don’t rip this dress,” came the sharp response. “Lilith…I’m warning you…” she said, though her voice shook as Lilith’s fingers began to draw through her hair, tugging it enough to watch the woman’s pupils dilate with arousal.“I’ll have a new one made.”All Lilith wants is Zelda on the war table, her dress ripped down the middle as she reminds Zelda ofwhoshe worships.All Zelda wants is one dress to not be torn asunder because a certain Queen can't keep it in her pants.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: touching divinity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720495
Comments: 40
Kudos: 120





	Unholy Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! *at last*
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone in the discord for all of their help (https://discord.gg/7f94Fc if you want to join, open to all readers, writers and artists of the femslash community, we even have a pokébot and occasionally play Among Us together), especially those who helped me with words for the map pieces (as I had minatures and was like...I just feel this isn't correct). 
> 
> Thank you again to all my readers. Writing this series has probably been one of the few things that kept me going through the pandemic. Now I can turn to a new fic and let that consume me instead. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Lilith watched as Zelda bent over the war table, moving the pieces into position. Zelda’s choice of dress today had a deep neckline that became all the more prominent as she leant forward to set the flank attack from the forest and was the entire reason that Lilith was struggling to pay attention to the war meeting.

“––scourge them with a plague,” one of Lilith’s generals said. “If we poison their food, they’ll be weakened before the attack.”

“They’ve allied with Beezlebub and will likely be granted protection against any disease we send,” her commander advised. “We should send the succubi out.”

“And risk Asmodeus?”

“Or we could risk the annihilation of the regiment as you seem to wish.”

“I said no such thing!”

The two began sniping comments at one another and Lilith feigned disinterest as the other commanders began joining in to fight over tactics. They should bring in the Cerberus pup, no they can’t, the pup was needed in the third circle. Who cared about the third circle, the lives were useless for war or trade. And on and on the fighting went as they tried to figure out which regiment to pull towards the forest.

Her attention turned to the way that Zelda’s hair fell across her shoulder as she studied the war map. Her High Priestess had taken to the role of advisor with more serious conviction than she expected. During the moments between meetings, she was often found pursuing Lilith’s private collection for any information regarding war or Hell, eager to learn battle strategies, as well as the weaknesses of the enemy.

Which often meant that the Lilith would come across her and absolutely ravish her, tossing books aside against Zelda’s protests that she was in the middle of reading before the protests turned into pleased hums and Zelda was left melting against her touch.

Twice Zelda had spoken her opinion in the war meetings, and twice she’d been dismissed by Lilith’s generals only for them to steal the idea and present it to Lilith as their own as if Zelda hadn’t been running through the ideas with Lilith the night before the meeting.

She had to admire their tenacity for any approval from her, and although she would be more than pleased if they began treating Zelda with the same respect, it was unlikely to occur in the next century.

Zelda’s face pinched in thought, and Lilith watched as she stood up tall at the side of the table, ignoring the advisors as she began playing with the war pieces, there was a concentration to it that had Lilith wanting to step behind her and draw her mouth over the exposed side of her neck as her High Priestess conveyed her plans for battle and bloodshed.

Zelda’s eyes lifted, meeting Lilith’s and a smirk graced her face before she looked away, shooting a brief warning look that they were not in private company.

As if that mattered, Lilith would prefer to dismiss her children and tear the material from Zelda’s body as she-–

“Isn’t that right, my Queen?”

Lilith blinked, turning to the general. “Mm, doubtful,” she said, watching as the eight of her children stared back at her, as if waiting for them to sort out the disagreement. “We should look at pushing them out of the forest into the plains.”

“We’d be exposed in the plains!” the general argued, and Lilith said back on her chair, watching as the general turned to point at the battle to explain his point, only to falter as he saw how the map had been laid out.

If they pushed them into the plains, it’d allowed them to create the hammer and the anvil, effectively decimating the enemy and allowing them to then take the sixth circle for their own, and giving them passage to trade with the fey.

There were spitting remarks made against the attack, and yet a few of the commanders murmured agreement, remarking that if they were to spook them out of the forest, it wouldn’t be difficult to lead them into the trap.

It was risky, involving them pulling the Pandaemonium regiment and leaving them unprotected––and yet Lilith felt the reward outweighed the risk. As did her High Priestess, it seemed who stood tall. Her hands splayed over the raised edges of the war table.

“A recess,” Lilith declared, watching as Zelda tilted her head, her eyes glowing with fierce pride at leaving the demons speechless. “Go, eat, and we’ll discuss on our return.”

Lilith kept her eyes steady on hers as she rose from her chair and waiting until the war room had been emptied by all except her love, and then with a wave of her hand, had the door slam shut behind the last demon. Zelda stepped back from the table, smoothing down the loose skirts of her gown as Lilith walked around the table.

“I take it that you’re pleased with the plan?”

“Very,” Lilith said. “Though I don’t recall hearing about this plan?”

“You were occupied last night.”

Lilith watched as Zelda turned her back to the war table, her eyes alight with building excitement. “Were you thinking about war in bed?”

“Briefly,” Zelda answered.

Lilith shook her head, stepping forward and watching as Zelda stepped back, hitting the war table. “How long did it take you to get dressed in this pretty gown?” she enquired, fingers running down the bodice to where the skirts dropped down, pooling around Zelda’s legs. She brushed over the embroidery around the waist, feeling Zelda’s breath draw in slowly.

“Hours and this is a new gown,” Zelda warned. “I like this one.”

“I like it too,” Lilith hummed in agreement, pushing firmer against her. Reaching up, she drew Zelda’s hair across one shoulder, softly combing through the curls. Zelda sighed in her ear, and it was all she needed to press a gentle kiss against her throat, underneath the jawline, before pressing another one lower, firmer. Zelda hummed, her body leaning forward into her touch.

“Don’t…” Zelda warned as Lilith’s fingers gripped tighter at the bodice. “You don’t need to keep ruining my clothes just because you can’t––“ she cut off into a moan as Lilith sucked against her throat, her teeth pressing over the spot until she knew that a most lovely bruise would bloom across Zelda’s skin.

“What was that?”

“ _Don’t_ rip this dress,” came the sharp response. “Lilith…I’m warning you…” she said, though her voice shook as Lilith’s fingers began to draw through her hair, tugging it enough to watch the woman’s pupils dilate with arousal.

“I’ll have a new one made.”

“No.”

“A better one,” Lilith promised, kissing against the throat again. “With little crescent moons embroiled with jewels.”

“We have a meeting. I need to be dressed.”

“Do you? You could just glamour clothes and be utterly naked underneath,” she whispered, drawing her hands down the dress until she could begin drawing the material up Zelda’s calves, showing the simple heels she wore underneath.

“Have you forgotten that your general has the ability to see through glamours?” Zelda reminded her. “It wouldn’t just be for you.”

Lilith grimaced. She had forgotten that little gift she’d granted him. It’d been a passing whimsy, an effort to show that she was willing to bestow worthy gifts to those who served her well rather than just empty promises of ascension. And yet she found herself regretting that gift, now.

“Besides,” Zelda said, somehow manoeuvring herself out from Lilith’s touch to stand beside her as she fixed her hair and clothes. “You should be respecting my clothes because I ask you to, not because we’re in the middle of a war meeting.”

Lilith frowned at Zelda before looking away. There was nothing more she wanted than to rip the dress down the front and take Zelda across the table. The image was almost as bright in her mind as Zelda was radiant before her. Exhaling, she rolled her shoulders back and stepped towards her High Priestess, drawing a finger across her jawline, down to her chin, watching at Zelda stared at her with anticipation.

She could see the woman’s hands at her sides, stretching out to withhold from reaching towards Lilith and giving in. Fine, if Zelda wanted to have a power struggle, she would play.

Her hand dropped away, and Lilith smiled at her. “I suppose that’s enough of a recess,” she said, drawing her fingers across the neckline of her dress, where the lace cut out flirted with a low dip. “We have so much planning to get through, after all.”

Zelda’s face sharpened, her eyes narrowing as she involuntary shifted closer to her. “There’s no need to act like a petulant child.”

“Oh?” Lilith asked, leaning closer as she slipped a hand underneath the neckline, dipping behind the corset to find Zelda’s nipple already hardened as she slipped her fingers over it, pinching it hard enough to hear her gasp. “So if I was very, very careful to mind your pretty dress, I could fuck you against the war table?”

Zelda’s hand slipped over her shoulder, holding steady as she leant forward to kiss her as Lilith pinched again, feeling the woman’s lips brush close to hers. “If you promise to be careful,” Zelda said. “You can fuck me in whatever room you want.”

Lilith paused, conflicted in the sudden need to get exactly what she wanted or to get a reward later from Zelda.

Since Zelda had followed her to Hell in the last two months, they had nearly gone at it in every room they desired with one notable exception. Zelda was adamant that they could not fuck in the throne room, given how exposed it was.

Lilith _ached_ to have her in the throne room as a result.

Tilting her head, she studied Zelda carefully before she bit her tongue and stepped back, flicking her hand to allow the door to open. “I’ll think about it,” she said, her hand slipping out of the dress as she moved to exit the room to where her war party was getting into a fight over the food.

She could feel Zelda’s glower on her back, knowing that she had just declared a new war. As much as she wanted what had been offered, she wanted Zelda ravished on that war table more, her dress in tatters, hair strewn around her, and her expression awash with ecstasy.

She summoned the war party back and watched as they drew their eyes curiously over Zelda, knowing that _something_ had occurred, but were familiar enough with Lilith’s dismissals to know not to question it.

Sitting down in her chair, she watched as her demons began arguing again about the battle, conceding to Zelda’s plan so as long as there was a decent plan to flush the enemy from the forest. Plague and pestilence were out, so as long as Beezlebub remained an ally (and he was unlikely to remove that oath in favour to Lilith). Bringing in succubi and incubi, who were entirely loyal to Lilith, would go against Asmodeus and currently he was hanging back in the sidelines until a prominent victor rose its head.

They ran through options from hell hounds to harpies, but the ideas were dismissed one-by-one. Lilith shifted in her chair, resting her head against her propped up hand as she ran through a list of favours that were owed to her.

Her thoughts faulted, however, as she noticed Zelda leaning against the war table, hand on her hip as she carefully studied the map. The way she stood made the curve of her hip to waist more prominent. And then her lips parted, and her tongue darted out briefly, drawing attention to her mouth as she began moving pieces against the board.

Zelda’s eyes looked up from the map, flashing at Lilith briefly before she smirked to herself and reached out towards a legion map marker, moving it across to the forest as one of the commanders spat their idea of flushing out the forest.

Lilith drew in a long, deep breath. _Interesting_.

Usually, Zelda would stare at the demons when they made any demands of her without respect, but this time she was willing to submit, reaching across the war map for the pieces, moving around the table with purposeful intent to place them where they needed to be with long, languid movements for Lilith’s benefit. 

When the war party had finally agreed, each turning away to move into the positions they were required, Lilith rose to her feet. It was after midday, which meant that the smoke of Hell would be strong, offering much-needed passage. She provided her blessing to the parties, promised them a reward in their success and then dismissed them in turn, leaving Zelda and her alone in the room once more.

“I know what you’re doing,” Lilith said as she stepped behind her High Priestess, watching as she set the pieces away, lest any enemy comes into the room and see their plans.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Zelda said, her fingers wrapping around the pandemonium map marker, before Lilith snatched her hand out, grabbing at her wrist. She moved Zelda’s hair across to one side, setting her chin down on her shoulder.

“Is that so?” Lilith whispered. “Because it seems to me, there’s a little witch in need of punishment for insubordinate behaviour.”

Zelda laughed, low and warm in her throat. “And what would that look like?” she asked.

Lilith nipped at her throat. “You, on the war table, your dress ripped down the middle as I remind you of who you pray to until you say pretty please.”

“You’re not ripping my dress.”

“Then you’re not getting a single orgasm from me,” Lilith said, kissing her skin. “No matter how much you beg.”

“You’re being petty,” Zelda said in a disapproving tone. “I don’t like it when you’re petty.”

“Yes, you do,” she said, drawing the skirts of Zelda’s dress up until she slipped her hand over the warm skin of her thighs, “And you’d look so beautiful on that war table with your dress ripped, corset torn asunder and…” she paused, slipping her fingers between Zelda’s thighs to find an absence of material there. “Well, well, what do we have here?” she asked, sliding over her sex until she felt Zelda press against her for support, her thighs spreading apart obediently.

“The dress clings, and I refuse to…” Zelda trailed off as Lilith slid firmly over the sex, savouring how deliciously wet she was.

The wrist Lilith had caught trembled briefly before the map marker dropped from her grasp to allow Zelda to grasp at the edge of the war table. 

“Lilith,” she purred, her head dropping back to allow Lilith to kiss up her jaw, across her cheek as her head turned. Their lips drew together, and Lilith fell in favour to passion, her teeth catching Zelda’s tongue before she sucked on it and let it go, just as she stroked over her sex, drawing up to her clit and circling it deliberately.

Zelda whimpered into her mouth, and it was almost enough for Lilith to disregard her promise and watch Zelda come undone entirely. No matter how many times she’d seen Zelda climax at her hand, Lilith still craved to see it occur at least once more.

In their very first tryst, Zelda had vowed to Lilith that she would never be done with her. It’d been easy to dismiss, using Zelda as an excuse to satisfy her base desires until Zelda filled her thoughts so entirely that she nearly choked on her coffee in a staff meeting when the pieces had come together. And then she’d subsequently spent the next few days trying to break the contact until she’d run into Zelda at the Academy Library.

Now, here they were, and Lilith could not imagine a moment changing.

Well, except convincing Zelda to let her have her on the war table.

She drew her fingers away, allowing the skirts to fall back down as she pressed a quick kiss to Zelda’s neck and stepped back, watching as Zelda’s posture turned sharp as she spun on her heel and glared at her.

“ _Lilith_ ,” she warned, her voice still husked with arousal and Lilith felt excitement shoot down her spine.

“Yes, my love?” she inquired with faux innocence, watching disapproval shift over Zelda’s face.

It was a bad idea to annoy her so much. But she was so lovely when she was furious, and honestly, Lilith loved it when Zelda used that anger against her. They had some of their best sex when she was this worked up.

“Don’t,” she said, raising her hand to point at her, “even think about leaving until you finish what you started.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Lilith said, stepping closer. “Once you give me what I want.”

“You can’t be serious!” Zelda said.

“As a funeral,” Lilith responded, a grin pulling over her face as she watched Zelda’s eyes alight with stubborn fury.

Then her face broke out with a knowing smirk as she crossed her arms under her chest. The action was entirely hostile, a plan forming in Zelda’s mind and Lilith felt a long, slow breath pull into her lungs with excitement. “Are you so bored that you feel the need to toy with my feelings in such a way?”

“I didn’t realise you were so emotionally connected to your dress. I promise you that it will have a quick, painless death.”

Zelda turned her head away, her eyes glancing around the room before she looked back at Lilith with a look. “I’m not going to play this game. When you’ve decided you’re willing to respect my wishes, we can finish this.”

Lilith almost laughed but had enough restraint to hold it back. All this over a simple blue gown? Zelda must know this would only make her heels dig in firmer.

Her High Priestess stepped forward, lifting her hand to brush a curl across Lilith’s shoulder as she stared at her brightly, a passive expression on her face. “Come find me when you’re willing to submit.”

“I’ll find you when my name’s heavy on your tongue,” Lilith countered.

Zelda stepped away, and Lilith watched as she left. No matter what Zelda had planned, she was certain that she would get her way. If there was one constant in her life, it was that Zelda could not hold out on sex. No doubt, Lilith would find her in their wing later, draped over the chaise lounge, trying to finish was Lilith started.

 _Now, how long would that take_ , she wondered. After all, she wanted to time her arrival perfectly so she could work her up again.

As it turned out, she didn’t need to wait so long. Her day was filled with admin, and when the war had begun, she moved to stand in the window that looked out, towards the forest.

The battle was beginning; the early stages of the enemy were flushed out of the forest. From Pandemonium, she could see it rage, the forest alight with magic and bloodshed. Had there been a need for it, she would have dropped into the front lines and torn her way through the enemy (aiming for Beezlebub). As it was, by staying protected in the castle, the enemy was split between trying to siege the castle (with delightful failure given the heavy defensive magic that laid across the palace) and defending their lands.

Lilith wasn’t even sure if you could call it a siege when she had full capacity to leave the castle whenever she chose, given that she could teleport to the mortal realm and then to any aspect of Hell she desired. And yet as she wondered on the semantics of it, she heard a gentle whisper of a prayer.

It was involuntarily spoken, hushed and wanton. Her Priestess was summoning her.

She stepped away from the window as the crimson skies began to turn gold and made her way to where her bed chambers were, knowing that Zelda would be there.

Slipping through the shadows, Lilith went room by room through their chambers until she found her High Priestess.

The Queen’s chambers contained two bedrooms, a parlour, two bathrooms (one adjoining), a small library (compared to Pandemonium’s acquired collection) and a room that Lilith had long ago had converted to be her wardrobe.

Usually, Zelda could be found in the parlour or library, reading up on Hell, but this evening she had withdrawn to the smaller bedroom.

Lilith slipped through shadows into the warm room. It was dark, the skylight enchanted to show a star system from another realm (as Hell did not have any stars in its far-reaching pockets). The bedroom was sparsely decorated, with a few pieces of artwork on the walls, the dresser laid out with Zelda’s secondary creams and jewellery (as most of the items remained in the main bedroom).

But none of that interested Lilith, as her central focus was to where the single source of light was coming from. The fireplace was alight with a warm glow, casting shadows on the wall, as before the hearth, her Zelda was laid out on a large sheepskin rug.

The firelight danced across her naked skin, across the curves of her breast, down her sides to her waist, slipping over her thighs and causing her hair to appear incandescent.

Lilith stood unmoving in the shadows, watching Zelda as she dug her bare heels into the wool of the rug, a hand squeezing at her breast and between her thighs as she whimpered for relief.

More than once, Lilith had wondered if Zelda was divine-born, a descendent of some goddess of war and love, but the truth was, Zelda was entirely herself. Grander than any of the gods and to say she was divine born would only create a disservice to all the work she put in making herself, so Hell sent.

Such as manipulating a setting for Lilith to stumble upon.

Lilith knew that Zelda had designed this moment. She’d set the scene, carefully choosing the room, the fire, the angle of her body and the slow performance that was cascading into true desperation for relief. Her hair was fanned out around her, and her back arched off the rug, creating light across her skin to reveal the sheen of sweat forming over her body.

This was her advisor, her High Priestess, her greatest love, and Lilith wanted her more than she wanted anything else in this life.

She drifted through the room, anticipation coiling inside of her as she summoned a surprise for Zelda, undressing from her gown, and placing on the harness, so she wore nothing but the gift.

And then all at once, she was on Zelda, kissing up her body, from naval to throat, careful to not ruin the surprise as she angled herself between Zelda’s thighs.

“I wondered how long it would take,” Zelda said, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she continued to masturbate beneath her.

“Naughty witch. I promised you that I wouldn’t let you climax at my hand,” she said, reaching between them to slowly lift Zelda’s hand away from between her thighs. “How many time have you tried to get off?”

“You’ll find that I _have_ gotten off,” she corrected. “Twice. I was working on…” Zelda’s voice faded, the obnoxious prideful expression fading into unadulterated hunger as Lilith brought Zelda’s wet fingers to her mouth, and cleaned them one-by-one. “There are no clothes for you to rip here.”

“I can see that,” Lilith responded dryly as she leant forward, letting the shaft of the strap-on slide over Zelda sex. She watched as the woman’s mouth parted as she almost keened towards it, her hips pushing up against it. Lilith slid back and forth again, rubbing the shaft over her already swollen clit and grinned as Zelda expression faded into arousal.

Taking Zelda’s hands, she carefully slid them high above her head, pinning her wrists to the ground. “Now, are you going to be a good witch and submit into your Queen?”

Zelda’s eyes flashed, a smirking growing on her face. “You won’t last. You take too much pride in making me come undone. It’ll frustrate you too mu––“ she was cut off as Lilith slid inside of her, her eyes fluttering shut as she arched her back. “ _Lilith_ ,” she sang as if it were a prayer.

With one hand pinning Zelda’s wrists in place, Lilith hooked her other underneath Zelda’s knee and lifted it up high to adjust her angle, using the time to tease her as she drew her nails with purposeful, delicate touch until she could feel Zelda’s muscles contracting as she began thrusting inside of her, moving from slow, careful movements to firm, long strokes.

And then, when satisfied, she increased her speed.

Zelda’s hips moved in sync, her eyes staring up at Lilith with such devotion at her brows pinched together. “ _Oh!_ ” she gasped. “I–– _mm._ ” Zelda’s face turned away from the fire as she bit at her bottom lip, trying to hold back the sounds building in her throat as her body began to tense and then release.

Lilith laughed. Her little witch was trying desperately to hide how close she was. She tugged her forward, pausing there, so the shaft filled her entirely and watched her chest rise and fall.

“ _Lilith_ ,” she husked, edged with a command. Lilith could see it in her half-lidded eyes, _finish what you’ve started, or else._

Lilith drew in a deep breath, holding firm as she stared down into eyes, watching the flush bloom across her body. She was obediently still, waiting, though Lilith could feel her thigh tense as she tried to shift, edging the pressure where she needed it.

“Say ‘pretty please’.”

Zelda rolled her eyes and then as Lilith began slowly sliding out of her, a panic look crossed her features as she tensed, her hands curling tight high above her head, trying to shift against Lilith’s grasp. “Pretty please,” she said between hissed teeth.

Lilith slid further out. Her brow cocked in warning as she tilted her head. A hissed plead wasn’t what she wanted, and Zelda knew that.

She could feel Zelda trying to wrap her legs around Lilith's waist, trying to keep that phallus inside of her whilst trying to deceive how desperately she wanted it. If Lilith had to guess, her little witch didn’t get the much-needed relief she wanted at her own hand.

Zelda’s eyes returned to hers as she licked her lips, her face softening as she smiled up at Lilith. “Pretty please, my Queen.”

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Lilith said, and she slid deeper into her, leaning forward so that she could almost kiss her, watching rapture slip over Zelda’s face. “How badly do you want this?”

“You know how badly,” Zelda answered, her hips rocking.

“Mm, and you know the price,” Lilith said, her grip tightening on Zelda’s thigh to stop her from shifting. “Promise it to me, and I’ll promise you that I will fuck you until you can’t tell when one orgasm stops and another starts.”

“Make me beg for it,” Zelda said before she leant forward, pressing her lips to hers. A chuckle warmly drew from her before she began to bite and suck as Lilith’s mouth. It was a hungry kiss, sharp but Zelda was skilled at seduction, and it wasn’t difficult to feel her determination to win withdraw when Zelda was moaning into her mouth.

She knew it was a manipulation, and yet Lilith felt Zelda’s wrists slip from her grip, felt her shift, reversing their position until Lilith was rolled onto her back upon the sheepskin and Zelda straddled her hips.

Zelda was glorious with the firelight highlighting behind her as she settled her hands onto Lilith’s shoulders and began rocking her hips over the phallus. Lilith’s hands settled onto her hips, easing the movements into a slow, languid movement until Zelda was arching her back, head tilting back, so she looked utterly unholy and sinful.

Zelda’s mouth parted open one hand lifting to comb the hair out of her eyes as she fucked the strap-on as if she was performing a fertility spell.

Lilith could feel Zelda’s magic crackling over her skin, pulling from the kinetic energy.

She learnt up, her mouth kissing over the breast, tongue swirling over the nipple before she snagged her teeth over it and sucked until Zelda’ hand on her shoulder tightened, nails digging in as her hips shook with involuntary movements as her witch tried (and failed) to hold back her moans.

Lilith could feel her wetness dripping down the phallus, spilling onto her thighs like warm honey.

She was close, so very close. Teetering on the edge of relief.

Lilith gave a last nip with her teeth before she pulled away, watching as Zelda’s eyes squeezed shut, her brow furrowing as she focused on reaching to that high point.

Lilith reached up with one hand, still feeling the woman’s hips thrust with determination as she wrapped her fingers around the back of Zelda’s neck, her thumb pressing on the underside of her jaw.

Zelda’s eyes peeked open, looking down at her with such pride in herself, pleased to have manipulated her Queen.

It was a beautiful sight, and Lilith _almost_ wanted to give in to watch it bloom into something utterly euphoric. And yet, she purred low: “ _Zelda_ ,” watching as her High Priestess’s expression narrowed in warning.

 _Don’t you dare_ , she conveyed with her piercing stare, hips still rocking.

And yet it was all Lilith could think about. “Promise me.”

Zelda's mouth pressed firmly shut in defiance, and Lilith grinned. Her hand waved, and before Zelda could think the words of a counterspell, the strap-on was banished, far away into a plane of existence and Zelda was left empty and wet and wanton in her lap.

Zelda’s expression turned savage, and as it did, Lilith reached up and kissed her, feeling the woman respond in kind, before she was shoved, as Zelda ripping away from her with a dark glare. “We have a war raging at our doorstep, and you decided now is the time to be unreasonable about a dress?”

Lilith laughed. “All is fair in love and war.”

“ _Honestly_ ,” Zelda scoffed, rolling her eyes as she climbed of Lilith on shaken legs, walking over to the wardrobe to pull out a silk robe. Lilith couldn’t catch the dark murmurs being hissed under her breath, but she could feel the crackling magic radiating through the room.

Zelda was deeply unhappy.

Lilith rose to her feet, watching as her High Priestess fixed her hair before tying the sash around her waist. Then, seemingly satisfied with how she looked, she turned on her heel, throwing a dark look as she walked past. “I have texts to study. _Don’t_ wait up.”

She didn’t.

Lilith ate dinner, completed much-needed admin, and sent off letters to those that owed her favours. Then she went to bed. Outside the battle, raged and Lilith went to sleep, listening to her name summoned in battle cries.

There’s no such thing as of late or early in Hell. It was always red or gold and the only way to know the passing days was to be familiar with shifting of smoke, like tides in the ocean.

But when Zelda awoke her with incessant kisses at her throat, it felt like some dreadfully early mortal hour.

She thought of swatting her away, telling her to go to sleep because who knew how long that might last, but Zelda knew every spot on her throat and just how much teeth to use to make her moan.

Turning from her side to her back, she blinked up through the darkness to watch as Zelda pulled away, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. She was beautiful in the enchanted light, mischief sparkling in her eyes as she drew her fingers down Lilith's sternum, across her belly to her navel in a slow, steady movement.

 _Revenge_ , Lilith thought to herself, still feeling the pull of a dream hazily draw through her mind. She couldn’t remember what she’d been dreaming about, as Zelda filled her thoughts so entirely, it was difficult to remember if there’d ever been another thought.

Fingers brushed over her pubic mound as Zelda bluntly drew over the area, swirling in a deliberate pattern as if she was waiting for Lilith to make the next move.

Lilith leant up to kiss her, feeling Zelda’s fingers slide over her sex as she fell back against the pillow, with Zelda’s tongue deep in her mouth.

“Someone’s worked up,” Lilith teased between breaths. “Have you even slept?”

“ _Shut-up_ ,” came the hissed response.

Zelda kissed her as if the palace wards would break, and the siege would make its way into their halls tomorrow. But the wards were strong (she could feel them, stabilised and humming with ancient magic she’d built) and Zelda’s fingers were steady as they slid inside of her.

She could feel the determination from Zelda to have the upper hand. She could also feel the anticipation building between them as she was driven closer to climax. Zelda wanted her drenched and begging, and she could feel that need building low in her belly, the tension coiling inside of her.

But Lilith also knew that there was one significant difference between them.

Zelda had thin patience, so when she tried to pull away (like the little insolent witch that she is), Lilith snatched at her wrist and held it in place as her other hand curled in Zelda’s hair, tugging it hard enough to watch a visceral reaction bloom across Zelda’s face.

“You’re not done yet,” she told her, watching as Zelda’s expression blended between aroused and annoyed. “Be a good witch and serve your Queen.” The expression hardened into mischief, a slow smirk forming.

“If you want it so badly, then ask me nicely,” Zelda purred, curling her fingers inside of her as she began to rub at a particular spot, too slow for anything but a growing want.

Lilith’s arousal was thick, and Zelda was looking at her like she knew every thought she’d ever had about her.

The pause held between them. With the quiet, Lilith felt her need continue to grow inside of her. She wasn’t above playing this particular game with her High Priestess.

“ _Please_ ,” she purred, watching with delight as Zelda’s eyes flashed, her lips parting open as sheer arousal ran through her from hearing the single word. 

“Please what?”

Lilith felt a low, heavy laugh grow in her chest. She had never forgotten how power-hungry her High Priestess was, but it seemed that she might have been neglecting to feed that. Well, that was certainly an easy thing to remedy.

She leant forward, pressing her lips to Zelda’s ear as she whispered, “Please fuck me, Zelda.”

The response was immediate. Zelda hissed in a breath, and then Lilith was shoved back onto the bed as Zelda straddled her thigh and began fucking her.

It was unholy and primal, and Lilith relished in it, sinking her nails into Zelda’s back until the woman hissed in her ear and bit her back in kind. She came hard, gasping in Zelda’s ears, feeling the world quieten until all she could hear was Zelda laughing, pleased with herself as she slid her fingers out.

“Are you satisfied?” Zelda asked.

Lilith hummed an agreement, her words failing her as she felt the exhaustion taken over her. There was a shuffling in the bed, and then she felt Zelda slide from her thigh and settle beside her.

“I still want that dress,” Lilith murmured.

There was a pause, and then: “I should murder you,” Zelda said, shifting in the blankets to pull away from her. Lilith laughed, rolling over to where Zelda had pulled away and wrapped her arms around her. “I _could_ murder you,” Zelda advised.

“You won’t,” Lilith said, pressing a kiss to Zelda’s back as she settled beside her, drifting asleep. “You love me too much. It's disgusting.”

“And yet you said it first, truly an embarrassment on your behalf.”

Lilith’s eyes flashed open, glaring out into the darkness of the room. It _had_ been an embarrassment, a confession she had never wanted to admit out loud, and yet here she was. So completely in love and happy, it was awful.

Whatever was she going to do?

“I should murder _you_ ,” she responded into the dark.

“You won’t,” Zelda hummed, her voice thick with exhaustion. “You love me too much.”

Lilith huffed, settling against her again as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In the morning (as much as a morning in Hell could be) she awoke to Zelda still deep asleep in her arms. Their day was heavy with Council meetings, with Lilith’s morning to be spent in the throne room, listening to lesser demons whine about trade routes being disrupted.

The battle still raged by the forest, and Lilith felt a strange sense of trepidation as she looked over it. The enemy should have been in the planes, but it seemed they were still flushing them out. She longed to join the fray, to rage towards the Dukes that dared to oppose her and strike them down swiftly. And yet, if she left Pandemonium, she would bring the sieging war party with her.

Her eyes fluttered close, feeling the shields pull. They remained strong, holding steady against the onslaught of attacks, but they would eventually fall. It may be decades from now, centuries if they continued to snipe at the enemy below, but what was a hundred years to demons who had lived thousands of years?

She thought of Zelda standing outside of the Blackwood manor, looking at her as if nothing else existed. “ _All things die. Even stars_.”

She missed the stars. When the war was over, perhaps it would be time to oversee her coven.

Lilith ate her morning breakfast, bathed and then dressed, ensuring her crown sat presently over her head. She walked past Zelda, brushing her hair back from the face as she watched her breath rise and fall as she remained deep asleep. Lilith left her asleep. A small luxury was well deserved after last night.

And then she made her way to the throne room, taking her seat as Minion summoned in the first of the lesser demons.

“My queen,” the demon squeaked, bowing low. “I bring tidings from Verrine.”

 _Of course_ , Lilith thought, masking her displeasure. It was to be a long morning then.

Her day dragged, after tidings from Verrine (an hour-long unsubtle attempt to weasel out of taxes) she broke for a council meeting, where without Zelda, she was left to manage her own temper and refrain from killing any of the idiots as they argued over trade routes and taxes. Then came her return to the throne, listening as an array of lesser demons spoke on behalf of their masters, begging on their feet because their lords would not.

Then her day soured with news from the war.

She received two demons, one from her lieutenant and one from a commander, the commander’s messenger advised that their fight was stuck in a stalemate, their armies equally matched and requested additional aid to turn the tables. Lilith refused. The other brought poorer tidings, advising that one of her allies had pulled out a legion of demons, cowardly retreating away when it became clear that the forest was proving to be difficult.

If their attack failed, they’d have both armies marching towards Pandemonium. It would further restrict trade routes, and the fey wilds would be lost to them.

Lilith drew in a breath, dismissing the demon messengers before she slaughtered him. It was times like this that she missed Stolas. He’d always been her eyes in battle––perhaps it was time she found a new factotum, one with unquestionable loyalty.

She adjusted on her throne, fingers tapping on its arms as she waited for the next demon to make its way into her court. A headache was beginning to form, her muscles tightening having lost all the ease she’d had after Zelda’s seduction. There was nothing she could do now, except wait and see if her generals pulled back or if they fought on and somehow managed to go against their odds.

“Her Eminence, High Priestess Zelda Spellman,” Minion pronounced. “Here to providing tidings to the Queen.”

Lilith’s eyes drew up to where her High Priestess was entering from. It was unusual for Zelda to pronounce herself. There was no reason for her to do so, unless…

Zelda had refused to have sex in the throne room since they’d first arrived, adamant that her mind would not change in that regard. Could it be that she had a change of heart?

A warm smile drew over her lips, and she watched as Zelda stepped forward in a lovely gown, her head held high as she knelt before the throne, skirts spreading around. Lilith watched as she bowed her head, though her eyes mischievously remained locked on hers. “My Queen.”

Lilith’s fingers tapped on the throne, noticing the unusual shimmer about the clothes and felt a warmth pool low in her belly. A glamour charm? How fortuitous. “High Priestess,” she purred. “And what tidings do you bring your Queen?”

Zelda looked up at her, and her expression hardened. There was a nervous energy about her and Lilith’s eyes narrowed, curious. “I hear we have a coward amongst us.”

“We do,” Lilith said. “He’ll be dealt with severely. Without mercy.”

“He already has been,” Zelda said. Lilith paused, letting the words sink into the air between them.

“Fascinating,” Lilith said, blinking twice as she tried to still the growing feeling inside of her. Had Zelda betrayed her? It seemed unlikely. “I don’t recall asking for it to be dealt with. It sounds almost as if…you acted on your own?”

Zelda swallowed, embarrassment leaking over her face as she drew her eyes down to Lilith’s feet in an attempt to bow her head. _Oh no, we can’t have that_ , Lilith thought, feeling the annoyance grow inside of her.

Zelda had made a decision without her sign off. Yes, it was a decision she agreed with, but it was still without her authorisation. The princes would sense weakness if they knew.

She watched as Zelda shivered underneath her stare, waiting for a response that she would not grant. If her advisor was going to go against her orders, Lilith wanted her to ensure she knew it was wrong. She wanted the silence to sit unbearably between them until Zelda choked on it.

“As your advisor,” Zelda began, already defending her position, “it’s my duty to deal with things swiftly. A formal confirmation will be brought soon.”

Lilith felt herself sit taller, she gestured for Zelda to stand and as she did, was greeted with the glamour shimmering from Zelda, revealing that the lovely dress she wore was nothing more than a floor-length silk dressing gown, cinched at the waist.

Zelda stepped forward, barely a foot away from her. “I know you might be displeased, but I assure you it was swift but merciless.”

Lilith reached forward, wrapping her fingers around the silk sash, winding it around her fingers.

“And, tell me, when did you come across this?” After all, Lilith had only known for the better part of an hour. It was insufficient time to plan and execute an assassination attempt against one of higher demon children.

“The first messenger came while you slept last night. I acted immediately to avoid any further betrayal.”

 _Ah_ , Lilith realised. Zelda’s seduction now and last night were a distraction. She should be angry, by all rights she should be furious. And yet all she could muster was a slow-growing annoyance. Zelda knew better than to make a decisive action without her sign-off.

Discipline would be required.

Lilith’s fingers tugged at the sash, watching the bow come undone. She flicked her fingers, and the gown dropped from Zelda’s shoulders, falling down her body until it pooled around her feet.

She watched as Zelda’s bare chest rose and fall in even breaths, hesitation drawing. Her High Priestess was waiting, knowing she had been out of line, and yet the flush spreading across her face and chest showed a keened excitement. If Lilith pressed her fingers between those thighs, she knew they’d come back slick.

Leaning back on the throne, she drew her eyes over Zelda’s form, ensuring her High Priestess felt as naked as possible.

Though this was her Zelda, nudity was not something that brought her shame. She’d have to try harder for that. “On your knees.”

Zelda obeyed, sinking to them with the grace of a woman well-practised. It was enough to make Lilith want to reach out and grab her, before tugging her into her lap, but she didn’t. Holding restraint and enjoying the way her High Priestess held her eyes.

“What did you hope would happen if you came to me like this?” Lilith asked. “Did you hope that I would fuck you, or were you hoping to fuck me again in an effort to appease me?”

A lovely shade of red drew across Zelda’s chest as she smiled up at her. “Whatever the Queen desires.”

“Whatever the _Queen_ desires?” Lilith echoed. “Tell me, Zelda, am I your Queen?”

“Yes.”

“Yes…?” Lilith enquired, trailing off to remind Zelda of the words she’d forgotten. After all, she’d announced herself into her throne room. She wasn’t her equal anymore. Now, she was just a royal subject under scrutiny.

“Yes, my Queen.”

“So you’re not the Queen of this _fine_ land, then, are you Zelda?”

“No, my Queen.”

“Did your Queen order you to serve retribution against a coward?”

Zelda paused, she could see the argument rising in her throat before she bowed her head, swallowing the words back. “ _No_ , my Queen.”

“I see. So then, Zelda, since you’re my advisor, tell me…what do I do with my subjects who disobey me?”

“You punish them, my Queen.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t call what I’m about to _punishment_. Think of it more like discipline. Now be a good girl and keep your mouth shut. Royal subjects should be seen and not heard.”

Zelda squirmed at her words, her mouth parting as she held back what likely would have been a most delectable moan. _Such a shame_ , Lilith thought, watching Zelda’s breath increase. It would be nice to hear the audible reaction. And to _discipline_ her for it.

She sat still, winding the satin sash around her fingers. Zelda’s eyes followed the movement as her own hands slowly curled into fists on her thighs, leaving red marks in its wake.

There was such a show of restraint that Lilith was almost impressed. Usually, Zelda was already snapping forward and demanding Lilith ‘get on with it’. But here she was, being such a good witch.

Leaning forward in her throne, she reached for Zelda’s left wrist, looping the sash around it, before taking her other and doing the same. There, she knotted the sash until Zelda’s hands were tied up, and created a lovely leash for her own amusement.

She tugged on it, causing the witch to jerk forward, glaring up at her as she bit her tongue to prevent from saying a word. “Good girl,” Lilith said. She drew up higher on the leash, closer to Zelda’s wrists and tugged again until her High Priestess’s mouth was inches from hers. “Apologise, and then maybe you can avoid your discipline.”

“I’m sorry,” Zelda said, earnest in her response as she looked deep into her eyes.

“Sorry for what?”

Zelda’s lips parted into a soft ‘o’ shape, surprised by the question. But the moment passed, and her brow pressed together. “For not seeking your approval first. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing.”

Lilith smirked. “All the pity,” she said. “That’s not what I want you to apologise for.”

Zelda’s face furrowed with confusion, and Lilith laughed. “Then––“

“Uh, your turn for talking is over. Turn around.”

Zelda hissed in a breath, turning around. She was awkward at first, having to hold her arms above her head as Lilith refused to relinquish the silk sash, twisting the material to obey the order.

She stood on the lower step, her back curved as she breathed in and out, likely staring out at the wide, empty throne room.

There were over six doors that led into the room, and none of them were ever locked. From any door, they had a wide position of being able to look up at the balcony and see the Queen’s throne (Lilith had ensured it). Lilith knew that Zelda knew this, and was further pleased to note that not only was Zelda’s skin flushed with arousal, but goosebumps were breaking out over her skin.

“Do you remember when I first tied you up?” she asked, running a hand through Zelda’s hair, ensuring it felt as patronising as she sounded. “You looked so lovely blindfolded and bound in my arms.” There was a soft sigh as if Zelda was holding back a whimper. _Such a good girl._

One hand still holding the sash, she drew the other over Zelda’s side, drawing her nails bluntly from ribs to waist to hips, enjoying the sensation of the sash going taught as Zelda squirmed at the sensation. A bare, tiny hum sounded, and she paused, resting her hand on the thigh as she leant forward and kissed the bare skin on her witch’s back.

A shiver ran down the skin, and Lilith felt the anticipation grow in Zelda as she slipped her fingers slowly across the thigh, sliding close to where Zelda wanted her. She paused, grazing near it before she slid her hand down and tapped at the leg. “Up you get,” she said with as much condescension as possible, enjoy the tension that shot up Zelda’s back in annoyance.

One leg lifted, sliding back onto the throne, and then another, until Zelda was straddling her thighs backwards, staring out at the throne room. Lilith drew the bound arms behind her head and felt Zelda settle there, hands curling in her hair, drawing against her scalp to hold steady.

“There,” Lilith said, grazing her lips over Zelda’s throat as she raked her hands over the witch’s sides again to just feel her squirm. “Isn’t that much better?”

Lilith closed her eyes, drawing her nails down Zelda’s bare thighs and then up again. She could imagine how Zelda looked. Hands behind her head, legs spread on her Queen’s lap. How beautifully unholy the act was.

“Tell me what you want,” Lilith asked, kissing her throat firmer until she felt Zelda’s head tilt, a sigh coming out of her mouth. She circled her fingers over the thighs, up her hips and down again. “ _Zelda_ ,” she prompted, pressing her nails in tighter.

“I want you to fuck me,” Zelda sighed.

Lilith paused, waiting.

A whine pulled from Zelda as she pressed firmly back against Lilith. “My Queen, _please_ fuck me.”

“Good girl,” she whispered before biting down on her neck, drawing one hand to cup over Zelda’s breast, as the other slid between her thighs.

Lilith moaned as her fingers slid over the sex. She knew Zelda was enjoying this as much as she was, but she hadn’t expected to find Zelda _drenched_. Utterly and completely dripping wet for her. “Perhaps I should spank you instead if this is how wet you are.”

She squeezed as the breast, dragging over the sex as she did and heard Zelda’s breath hitch, before she sighed, biting back a whimper as Lilith drew fingers over her clit, purposefully circling it.

Zelda’s hips rocked forward as her head rolled back onto Lilith’s shoulder. Her jaw-clenching to stifle the building moans as Zelda purposely circled her clit, feeling the hips rock. And then, when Zelda was melting against her, she slid three fingers inside of her.

“ _Yes_ ,” Zelda sighed.

Lilith paused her movement and slowly began to slide out of her.

“ _Lilith_.”

“Now remind me. Did I or did I not say that royal subjects should be seen and not heard?”

Zelda whined before nodding her head, reluctant to agree. And oh, it was so lovely to feel her squirm, her thighs shaking as she slid inside of her again.

“Try and be good this time. Otherwise, I’ll need to get creative,” Lilith said as fucked her slowly, drawing deep inside of her until Zelda was gasping, bucking her hips for more as she tried to swallow back her responses. “Look at that. I can barely hear you,” Lilith advised, before kissing at her throat until she felt the woman clench around fingers. “Do you want me to go faster?”

Zelda nodded, her breath hitching.

“Say pretty, please.”

“ _Pretty please_ ,” she gasped, a whimper escaping her hold.

One day, Lilith was going to have to put a mirror in front of them, so that she could see how utterly salacious her High Priestess was when she had three fingers thrusting inside of her. For now, she would have to do with enjoying the sensation of Zelda nearly convulsing, desperately trying to hold onto to every noise as Lilith fucked her.

She drew her thumb over Zelda’s clit as she curled her fingers inside of her. There was one area inside of Zelda, that if she curled _just_ right, pressing _just right_ against it as she stroked her clit, she could feel Zelda jerk, clenching involuntarily as she was driven hard and fast to a climax.

A barely audible sob broke from Zelda, followed by a soft “ _please_ ”.

Lilith stopped.

“ _No_!” Zelda gasped. “Lilith, please, I––” she stopped, swallowing back the words, dropping against her.

“You _what_?” Lilith asked, returning to a slow, stroke.

Zelda rolled her hips, sinking to lean back against her. “I need this, I haven’t…” she trailed off, holding back a moan as Lilith deliberately curled inside of her. “Haven’t since…”

“Haven’t…?” she asked. “Didn’t you tell me that you already came _twice_ at your own hand yesterday?”

Zelda huffed, her fingers curling tight in Lilith’s hair, alighting the nerve endings. “You know that’s not the same.”

“I do,” she agreed, gently stroking her as she kissed her shoulder as if this was nothing more than a lazy afternoon tryst. “Tell me how badly do you want this.”

“Badly,” Zelda said.

“Mm?” Lilith prompted, nipping at the bare shoulder. She wanted to humiliate her as much as possible, ensure her little witch understood exactly how much restraint she had when it came to disciplining her.

“Lilith, please _._ What do you want me to say? That I ache for it?”

“And then some.”

Zelda whimpered again, her thighs shaking as she squeezed around her fingers. “You can _feel_ how badly I want it! What else do you want?”

“There are many things I want from you, Zelda Spellman. Your loyalty for one.”

“You already have it,” Zelda said, her breath short as she pressed back against her, rocking against her thighs.

“Your heart…” Lilith said, as she squeezed at the breast and feeling the delicious reaction of Zelda’s legs trembling as she was brought closer and closer to the precipice.

“ _Yours,_ ” she exhaled, arching her back. “Please.”

Lilith nudged against Zelda’s throat, feeling the whimper vibrate through the flesh as she slowly drew up to Zelda’s ear and whispered, “But what I _really_ want, Zelda Spellman, is your obedience. Can you give me that?”

There, Zelda hissed in a breath and Lilith stroked deep and deliberately, kissing over her neck until the tension in Zelda’s back began to ripple. “O-obedience in what?”

“Promise me that you will obey me as your Queen. My orders are absolute, and you will not go and serve retribution or justice without my approval.”

“I…I promise.” She drew in a deep breath and hummed, squeezing against as she tried to reach the orgasm. “Lilith, _please_?” she whined.

Lilith laughed, low and warm in her ear. “You’ve been so good,” she said before her voice went low and dangerous, “But you still caused a bit of mischief. If anyone finds out, my authority would be undermined by the very act of your disobedience. We would lose the war.”

“I’ve apologised!” Zelda snapped, “Isn’t that enough?”

“Oh no, I told you what I want. Now, take your punishment like a good little witch and maybe next time I’ll reward you.” Zelda whimpered, squeezing around her fingers. She was keening closer and closer, and then–-

“ _No_ ,” Zelda gasped.

And Lilith slid out of her, dropping her hand onto trembling thigh as Zelda whimpered, her body slumping forward. “Hush, it’s almost over,” she said, laying a kiss to her cheek.

“I swear––“

“It’d done, Zelda. You did well,” she whispered, curling an arm across her waist and helping Zelda to move her legs from either side of her until she was just curled up in her lap.

As Zelda softened, Lilith reached up behind her, untangling Zelda’s hands from her hair, before she tugged the silk bindings undone, allowing the hands to drop heavy and exhausted into Zelda’s lap.

They didn’t speak, but Lilith could feel the frustration and humiliation burning through Zelda. It was enough that Lilith brought her closer, combing a hand through her hair as she kissed her temple. “It’s over, I promise. No more of that for today.”

From her position, she could see that Zelda’s face was damp and her jaw was clenched, but as Lilith continued to draw through her hair, she settled, leaning against Lilith until she was nearly falling asleep.

“I think you’ve learnt your lesson.” She drew her arms over her for warmth as the heat of her body cooled in the open air.

Zelda stilled against her, before asking, “And if I hadn’t?”

“You of all people know what I can do when I put my mind to it,” Lilith said, and was pleased to note a shiver run down Zelda’s back. “I could have you whimpering for days if you ever so wish.”

“I had thought it was the right thing,” Zelda echoed. “We needed to act swiftly.”

“You’re not the Queen. I am.”

“You needed to sleep. Since the war’s begun, you’re barely managing to get four hours a day. You would have kept up the rest of the night, thinking out worse and worse punishments and it needed to be done efficiently to move the legion back into place before we irreparably lost good soldiers. You know I did the right thing.”

Lilith sighed, she did, and it annoyed her. Zelda balanced her, she was the cool head to Lilith’s passion, but at the end of the day, Lilith was Queen and Zelda her advisor, if people suspected that Zelda was ruling in her stead from that position, there would be more war, only a coup.

“I don’t want to discuss this. I think it’s time you got washed up. We have a war meeting to attend to, and right now you stink like an orgy.”

* * *

Lilith entered the room, looking around at her war council. Moving forward, she took her seat in the only chair in the room and watched as Zelda stood at the war table, in her usual position as she began pulling out the map pieces before setting them onto the table. There was a tightness to her shoulders as she avoided looking at Lilith.

They’d bathed earlier, and Zelda had spent the entire time glaring at her before she’d disappeared to get dressed. She was in a _mood_. So much so that she had decided to put on that fucking dress to her taunt her.

“Which circle are we discussing today?” Zelda inquired as Lilith watched her step around the table, skirts moving as she continued to set up the important pieces. Again, she seemed to have returned to leaning over the table, prominently showing off how deep the neckline plunged.

“The battle still rages by the forest,” one of her commanders advised, snapping Lilith from her thoughts. “Perhaps we should wait until we lose before discussing any other battle.”

“So sure of a loss, Commander?” Lilith inquired, tilting her head. “Do you know something that I don’t?”

He snarled, looking around the occupants of the table. “An entire regiment retreated!” he declared. “We’re a thousand warriors shorter than before.”

“We are _one_ coward short,” Lilith corrected with a sharp smile. “I had my Advisor take care of that issue. As I understand, the regiment has returned––and _such_ a surprise that was. Why it just might make-up the numbers we lost in that little spell of awkwardness.”

Before they had entered the room, Minion had delivered a message moments before they entered the war room, advising that the sudden reappearance of the regiment had caused a flank to the southern quadrant, it was still early news, but the tides may shift into their favour. At the very least, their loss wouldn’t be so quick.

It left her with a sour taste in her mouth, however. Knowing that Zelda had done the right thing and that the fact that Zelda _couldn’t_ act on her own accord often meant that Lilith was possibly in a position of vulnerability.

The war table broke out in murmurs, wondering what it meant. And then the murmurs turned to fights over what their next actions should be. Lilith sat back in her chair, watching as Zelda leant onto the table, to where her focus seemed to be entirely on the war map––though she’d framed herself in such a way that Lilith had a lovely profile of the curve of her body.

And then Lilith watched as she sucked on her lower lip, seeming to be in thought until her eyes flicked across to Lilith with a smirk.

_Insolent witch._

“ _Silence!”_ she commanded. The voice-brokered down and Lilith rose from her chair. “We’re at war with Kings, not each other. If you want to return to duking it out with one another as you had in days of old, you will finish slaughtering the enemy.”

“If,” her commandant said, “we were permitted the hell hounds, they could corner the western quadrant and pin them to the Lethe. We could fish out any fallen soldiers and ferry them to my region.”

“No, the hounds remain here, that’s not up for discussion.” Her commandant went to speak again, and she raised a hand. “However, pinning them to the Lethe is a viable plan. _Minion_ ,” she summoned.

Minion entered the room, coming from the shadows as he bowed his head. “Yes, your majesty?”

“Send a messenger to my Lieutenant. Tell her to order the harpies to the East.”

“Harpies?” her commander asked. “We need them! If they were slaught––“

“That’s all,” Lilith said, not caring as to what her commander advised. The harpies were initially being reserved for a final assault, but at this stage, it was too important to hold back.

“Right away, my Queen,” Minion said, bowing low before disappearing out of the room. Lilith sat back and grinned at her commandant.

“Any that fall to Lethe are yours,” she said. “For whatever experiments you have in mind.”

As soon as the words were spoken, a new fight rose as her war council broke out in anger, arguing over who should be able to take the fallen soldiers. Lilith sat back and smiled at Zelda, watching as she set up the battle map, adjusting the pieces. With a small casting of magic, the map came alive, and they both watched as the enemy was decimated.

It would do. For now.

However, their meeting wasn’t over. The forest wasn’t their only assault, and if it were to fail, they needed to know where to draw their attacks.

Her war council argued amongst each other (what else was new), and different tactics were decided (and decided against). They were coming up to dinner when Minion returned in a hurried state, pushing the door open before he bowed and looked up, catching his breath. “Asmodeus has joined the battle.”

The room went silent. Asmodeus was the final decider. If he’d had removed his neutral placement, then the final parts of the war were in place––and they still did not have the fey realm open.

The war would be over.

They would need to leave.

Lilith looked to Zelda, watching the fear draw her face. Whatever happened, Lilith knew in her heart that she would do _whatever_ necessary to ensure Zelda was safe. Even if it that meant banishing her to the far recesses of the mortal realm and locking her out of Hell until it was all over.

“And?” Lilith asked, thankful her voice sounded annoyed by the hesitation.

“He joined the harpies, pushing the enemy into Lethe.”

Lilith exhaled, relief filling her. Asmodeus had sided with them––however temporary that might be. She turned, looking to Zelda and watching as a similar expression of hope-filled her face. He may revoke his status and return to a position of neutrality, but the enemy would stand against him.

“How soon until the battle finishes?” she asked.

“It’s over,” Minion advised. “We won the battle. The enemy retreated, and we now have two new regiments in our rank.”

Lilith swallowed, holding back her excitement. A battle was one thing, but _two_ new regiments. It was almost too good to be true. She would need to have them vetted. “Was there anything else?”

“He’ll visit tomorrow to discuss further. I’ll ensure a feast is prepared.”

“Issue out a lottery to soldiers,” Lilith said. “May as well make this a celebration.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Minion said, bowing low before exiting the room.

Lilith drew herself back as she felt the tension shift through her. Once the door the war room had shut, she looked to her commander. “Go, seal the trade route and send your most trusted to Mab to negotiate. If this is a trick, I want her chit called in.”

Her commander nodded, leaving at once. Lilith sat back, feeling excitement rush through her. The war could be over far sooner than she expected, Zelda could visit her family, and she could open up the trade routes and return to bringing wealth to her queendom.

She looked to Zelda, watching at the woman smiled, all anger having evaporated from her.

Lilith felt her heart ease with it. It seemed she owed her High Priestess an apology.

“Meeting adjourned,” she said, feeling her world narrow. With a wave of her hand, the war council left. After three and a half hours of meeting, she should be exhausted, but Lilith felt an invigoration fill her as she stood to her feet. The battle was over, Asmodeus had chosen her side. She could feel the strength of her queendom filling her. Chaos reigned, and yet order was restored once more.

“ _Well_ ,” Zelda said as she walked over, leaning against the war table before her. “It’s within sight now. The war may end.”

“Asmodeus siding with us does not guarantee us a win.”

“Then why are you smiling like that?”

Lilith stepped closer, setting her hands on the war table, on either side of Zelda to pin her in place. “Because your quick thinking probably gave us the greatest chance to win this war, and perhaps I had been too-fast in dealing out your discipline.”

Zelda’s eyebrows rose. “The great Lilith, admitting she was wrong?” she asked before she lowered her voice. “Has Hell frozen over?”

“Blah blah, witty retort. Now, do you wish to be rewarded now or later?”

Zelda laughed. “And just what does now look like? Let me guess: me, on the war table, my lovely dress ripped down the middle…?”

Lilith drew in a breath, closing her eyes as she felt that lovely picture blossom in her mind. What she would do to have that finely painted in oils and hung on the wall above their bed. But no, this wasn’t about what she wanted.

“No,” Lilith said. “You can keep your dress if it means so much to you. It’s your reward, after all.”

Zelda smirked, lifting a hand to brush over her cheek. “Such a kind and just Queen,” Zelda patronised, stroking her thumb across Lilith’s cheek.

“Careful now, your moving closer to seditious remarks by saying that.”

“Mm. Well then, I’ll be mindful,” Zelda teased. “So, do I get to choose the reward?”

“Because we won an important battle, yes, you can choose your reward but be quick, I have places to be, wars to win and all that.”

Zelda smirked, there was mischief in her eyes, and for a moment, Lilith wondered if they would be repeating their time in the carriage. If so, she was going to need her grimoire.

Leaning forward, Zelda drew her lips to the shell in the ear and husked. “I want you to make-up for denying me over the last few days and fuck me on this war table,” and then, before Lilith could respond, Zelda’s hands had drawn over hers and began tugging them to her hips. “And I want you to ravage me, tearing my clothes asunder in the process.”

And then Zelda was pulling back until her face took up Lilith’s entire vision, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she bit her lip.

Lilith blinked at her, utterly at a loss of words, uncertain if she’d been played and this had been Zelda’s plan the entire time or if Zelda had a change of heart due to the change of circumstance with the war.

_Did it even fucking matter._

Yes. But that was a later concern.

“This is what you want?” she asked.

Zelda nodded her head, her smile growing wider before she pressed forward. “Now, shut-up and fuck m––” she was cut off as Lilith kissed her, mouth drawing overs hers in heated passion. The table groaned as Zelda was shoved against its side before Lilith grabbed at her hips and lifted her up with ease to sit on the end of the war table as she bit and sucked at her lower lip until Zelda was whining into her mouth.

 _Poor thing_ , Lilith realised with a grin, she was probably still worked up from the throne room.

With a hand on Zelda’s back, she laid her High Priestess on the war table, knocking the map pieces away. And then Lilith was shoving the skirts up Zelda’s thighs as she kissed down her neck and shoulder, drawing her fingers up the legs until she felt the thighs part, Zelda’s hips already rocking up to meet her touch.

And as she suspected, Zelda was slick and swollen. As her fingers touched over the clit, Zelda gasped, before biting down on the whimper.

It was too much. And _oh_ she could deliver on her promise and make Zelda melt from one orgasm to another until she couldn’t tell where one stopped and another started, but it was far more fun if she had a little patience.

Sliding inside of her, she firmly drew long strokes until she could feel Zelda clenching around her fingers as she sucked at her throat.

She could hear Zelda’s hands scraping over the war table, her breath coming in a short, sharp gasp––Lilith could feel her own anticipation coiling low and tight in her belly.

And when her mouth finally came to the neckline of the dress, she drew up and looked at Zelda, watching the woman’s eyes flutter, mouth parting as Lilith’s thumb drew over her clit.

And then with three fingers still fucking Zelda, Lilith grabbed at the neckline with another hand, biting down on the other side of the neckline with her teeth to hold it in place.

The _rip_ tore through the air, and Lilith sighed at the sound, feeling the silk tear as far down as to her wrist, where she tore again firmer, feeling Zelda’s squeeze around the fingers inside of with a sharp gasp. It was enough to make Lilith feel slickness dripping down her thighs.

Lilith looked back at her and grinned. The corset was easier, and even with one hand, she could manage to undo the clasps one by one before Zelda’s back arched and she was able to toss the offending piece of clothing aside.

And then _there_ was her perfect image. Zelda, haloed by her hair, arms high above her head, legs spread (still clasped in a lovely pair of heels) with Lilith fucking her as she arched her back, her cries breaking through the air.

She paused, drinking in vision to remember for all time.

“Lilith, if you stop, I swear I will murder you and everyone else in this fucking castle.”

Lilith laughed, “This is _your_ reward. Just tell me what you want, and I will obey your command.”

“ _Fuck me_!”

“Fuck you? Is that all?”

Zelda shivered at the words, and it was enough for Lilith to lean forward, taking a prominently erect nipple into her mouth and drawing her teeth over it until Zelda’s hands were drawing over her back, urging to keep fucking her as she whispered pleads into her ear.

“ _Don’t stop, Lilith, please. Don’t stop––just like…like…mm…_ ” the pleads softened into a quiet whimper as Lilith returned to kissing her neck, drawing her free hand through the red hair, winding it around her fingers as she listened to Zelda sigh in her ear, her hands coming to rest on Lilith’s back.

“Say pretty please.”

“ _Pretty please_.”

“‘Pretty please, my Queen, can I come for you’?”

Zelda whined, and Lilith felt her thighs shake at the words. “Pr-pretty please, my Queen” she gasped. “Can I-I…” she trailed off, and Lilith could feel the telltale signs of how close she was. She was _nearly_ there. All she needed was the right pressure applied.

Lilith slowed, just enough to hear a hiccuped gasp. “Use your words,” she teased.

“Pretty please, can I come?”

“So close,” Lilith said, nipping at her throat. “Try again.”

“Pretty…pretty… _fuck_ Lilith, just fucking––“

“Hmm?”

“Please, can you just let me…it’s been too long. I…”

“Say the words. Beg for your Queen.”

Zelda drew in a breath, her body shaking on the very precipice. “Pretty please, my Queen,” she began, before pausing to swallow as a low whine built in her throne. Lilith kissed as her jawline, feeling it hum under her touch. “May I come for you?”

Lilith laughed, and then kissed Zelda’s mouth, stroking harder inside of her as her thumb began circling her clit. “Please do,” she permitted, and then she felt as the climax took hold of Zelda. The woman’s legs quivered, her body arched high and firm into her as her nails drew down her back, fisting the material of her gown as she cried out.

And her cunt _squeezed_ in a convulsion as she made such a beautiful sound. But Lilith didn’t cease, working her fingers until she felt Zelda began to squeeze again, tighter this time. Her body jerking towards her as she sobbed out a short, “ _Yes, yes, just––mm…don’t stop._ “

And then Zelda’s body grew taught as she cried out again, high and pleasing. And then Lilith gasped, feeling the very prominent gush of a well-deserved orgasm as Zelda came all over her hand and onto the war table.

Lilith laughed, pleased as Zelda’s body dropped back with relief. “Better?” she inquired.

Zelda nodded weakly. Lilith slowly withdrew from her, stepping back to admire the utterly ravaged look of her High Priestess. Wetness coated her thighs, and there was still a minor tremble that ran through her legs as they slung over the edge of the war table. Lilith’s eyes drew up to Zelda’s and watched as new energy filled her as she pushed herself to sit up.

“Don’t think you’re done yet,” Zelda said. “I asked for you to make up for denying me what’s due. As I counted, you’ve got at least four more orgasms that are owed.”

“Four?” Lilith enquired. “That sounds like you’ve underestimated.”

“Don’t think so highly of yourself. You're _mine_ until I’m satisfied. However long that may take.”

Lilith cupped her hands under Zelda’s thighs, tugging her High Priestess towards her self. “Work is never-ending for a Queen.”

“And your High Priestess better come first in your workload.”

“Oh, always,” she murmured.

“Enough chat put your mouth to better use and fuck me, or you’ll have another problem on your hands.”

“Yes, your most unholy eminence,” Lilith teased, lowering herself to her knees as she drew Zelda’s legs over her shoulders.

Their darkest battle was over, the war was within their favour, and yet Lilith knew nothing tasted so sweet as when she drew her tongue over Zelda’s sex and felt the woman shiver against her, hands coming to draw through her hair.

But the day's events hung between them, and the reminder that Zelda had twice now shown to be invaluable to her reign. The throne was grande, Hell was in chaos, and she needed someone higher than an advisor. An equal to make the decisions as swiftly as Zelda could in times where she couldn’t.

It’d be dangerous. Her demon-children would not be so easily swayed, and the Princes of Hell would be even less pleased.

And yet she didn’t care. She’d make them bend the knee to Zelda, and if they didn’t, she’d burn them all in Hellfire.

“ _Ah_ , yes…” Zelda said.

But there were other matters to deal with first that took precedence. Such as serving her to-be crowned Queen and showing her just how loved she was.

“Praise Lilith,” Zelda hummed, looking down at her.

 _And Praise Zelda_ , Lilith added quietly, curling her tongue inside of her just to watch the raptured delight wash over her face.


End file.
